After SMTown Beijing
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Lain kali jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi sayang! Kau terlihat sangat pucat diatas panggung tadi./ Kau harus dihukum yeobo./ Benda ini milik ku! gerakan seperti tadi hanya boleh kau tunjukkan pada ku!/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ DLDR/


_**After SMTown in Beijing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rating M**_

_**Yaoi**_

_**NC-21**_

_**Yang belum cukup umur dilarang mendekat!**_

_**Author tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika masih nekad untuk membacanya.**_

_**.**_

_**Dilarang keras membash setiap karakter maupun jalan cerita di FF ini…**_

_**Ini hanya sebuah Fiksi, Jika tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak melirik apalagi membaca FF ini…**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**Flame?**_

_**Bukan disini tempatnya!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BRUGH!

"Ughh…." Erang Sungmin ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Waeyo Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. ia lelah, SMTown Beijing benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Apalagi saat ini kondisi tubuhnya sedang buruk.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kasar, merapatkan tubuh mungil itu kedinding.

"Mmhhh… Kyuuhh…." Erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. "Kau kenapa eoh?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. "Lain kali jangan membuat ku khawatir lagi sayang! Kau terlihat sangat pucat diatas panggung tadi." Ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Sungmin. "Dan jangan berwajah menyedihkan seperti tadi. Kau benar-benar kehilangan Aegyomu selama dipanggung." Kyuhyun mencium dagu Sungmin. "Aku tidak menyukainya Yeobo."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir, selama introducing tadi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya membisiki Eunhyuk kemudian Eunhyuklah yang akan menyampaikan kepada para penggemar mereka. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sedang sakit, tadi sebelum naik panggung ia sudah melarang kekasihnya itu untuk ikut tampail, tapi dasar Sungmin, ia menghiraukan larangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tadi hyung benar-benar lelah dan pusing Kyuuhh… Enghhh…." Sungmin kembali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun mencubit tonjolan di balik bajunya.

"Arasseo." Gumam Kyuhyun. ia melepaskan kaos hitam yang melekat ditubuh seksi Sungmin.

"Enghh…. Kyuuuhhhh…."

"Hmm? Wae?" Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin yang kini terekspos sempurna dimatanya.

"Hyung lelah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung tidur? Ini sudah jam 1 malam Kyu… aahhh…." Ia kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. "Jangan digigit! Bagaimana kalau berbekas?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Benar juga kata Sungmin. Jika berbekas besok pagi semua pasti ribut.

"Hentikan Kyu!" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun menjilati nipplenya yang telah menegang.

"Aku tidak ingin menghentikannya Sayang!" ucap Kyuhyun parau. Ia terus menciumi seluruh tubuh Sungmin yang hampir naked sempurna.

"Aischh… kenapa kau seperti ini eoh?" Sungmin merengut.

"Kau harus dihukum yeobo." Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhhhh…." Sungmin mencoba memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, berharap namja rupawan itu menghentikan aksinya.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah semakin liar. Ia menekan tengkuk Sungmin, merapatkan namja imut itu kedinding. Menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Sungmin. Mendesah nikmat kemudian mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ouhh Kyuuuhhh…." Rintih Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terus menggesekkan junior mereka. Benda mungil itu telah menegang didalam celananya dan meminta untuk segera dikeluarkan.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk melepas kaosnya sendiri. Kini tubuh bagian atas keduanya sama-sama naked. Sungmin mendesah liar ketika lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main digoanya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Entah saliva milik siapa yang telah menetes di dagu Sungmin. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar dipenjuru kamar.

"Ngghhhh… Kyuuuuuhhhh….." erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun beralih menggigit nipplenya. Ia mendesah gelisah ketika juniornya semakin menegag.

GREP!

Kyuhyun meremas bokong padat Sungmin dengan deru nafas penuh nafsu. Bibirnya kini bermain-main dileher Sungmin. Seperti permintaan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan jejak disana.

"Lain kali…. Jangan pertontonkan bokongmu pada penggemar seperti di stage tadi! Apa kau tidak bisa hanya melambaikan tangan? Kenapa membuat gerakan seerotis itu?" Kyuhyun semakin kasar meremas bokong Sungmin. "Benda ini milik ku! gerakan seperti tadi hanya boleh kau tunjukkan pada ku!"

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Ahh dia ingat, tadi di Stage ia menyapa penggemar dengan bokongnya. Astaga, jadi itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semarah ini?

"Nghhh…. Kyuuuhhhh…." Desah Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya Kyuhyun kembali menggigit nipplenya lalu meremas juniornya tanpa berniat mengeluarkan benda mungil itu.

Kyuhyun seakan tidak mempedulikan kekesalan Sungmin. Ia beralih kembali melumat bibir Shape M yang menggoda itu. Meredam desahan demi desahan yang di keluarkan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple Sungmin, sedang tangan lainnya berada di bokong padat Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah, kerongkongannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya juga berat akibat Flu yang ia derita. Hanya saja, rasanya sayang kalau menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan namja tampan itu di tubuhnya.

Chakkaman! Flu? Mata Sungmin kembali mengerjap.

"Eunghh… Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun kini beralih keleher mulus Sungmin.

"Hyung lagi Flu, bagaimana kalau menular?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, nafas panasnya menyapu leher Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli sayang!"

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin keranjang. Ia melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat diseluruh tubuhnya. Kini Kyuhyun naked sempurna. Tubuh putih pucatnya terlihat begitu menggoda dimata seorang Lee Sungmin. Apalagi junior Kyuhyun yang telah menegang itu. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia ingin Kyuhyun segera memasukinya. Rasa lelah dan pusing tadi hilang seketika. Obat yang mujarab … kk

"Kyuuhhh lepaskan celana Hyung dulu!" rengek Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menindihnya.

"Itu hukuman untuk mu sayang!" Kyuhyun menjilati setiap inci tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Meninggalkan lelehan salivanya di tubuh mulus itu.

"Nghhh tapi ini sesak Kyuuhhhh…." Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Arasseo sayang!" ia mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian melepaskan celana yang dipakai Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah lega ketika akhirnya Lee junior terbebas dari sangkarnya yang sempit.

Kyuhyun kembali mencumbui leher Sungmin. Menggigit kecil daun telinga Sungmin dan menggumamkan nama Sungmin disetiap desahannya. Menggesekkan juniornya dengan Junior Sungmin, Membuat kekasih mungilnya itu semakin bernafsu dan mendesah liar.

Sungmin mengusap punggung kekar Kyuhyun. menciumi bahu namja itu dengan lembut. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintainya. Sungmin rela melakukan apapun asal namja itu tetap berada disisinya.

"Masukkan Kyuuhhh…. Aaakkhhhhh….." erang Sungmin ketika merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun menusuk Holenya.

"Mianhae sayang! Apa itu sakit?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir. Ia mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin yang menutup.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Teruskan saja Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir manis Sungmin sekilas kemudian menggerakkan jarinya didalam hole sempit Sungmin. Menatap ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang kesakitan. Berapa kali pun mereka melakukannya, hole Sungmin tetap sempit seperti pertama kali dulu.

"Akkhh… akkkhhhh….. eunggghhhhh….." desah Sungmin kesakitan. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu.

"Tatap aku sayang!" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Wajah Sungmin yang memerah membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Sungmin menurut. Ia menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun dengan Foxynya.

"Akkhhhhh….. Kyuuuuuhhh…." Erang Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Ssshhh….. Holemu masih sempit sayang!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya didalam sana, mencari titik kejut yang akan memuaskan namja dibawahnya ini.

"Ahhhh…. Kyuuuhhhh…. Iniiihhhh… begituuu…. Nikmathhh…." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika jari Kyuhyun keluar masuk holenya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sungguh menggoda. Ia ingin juniornya yang memasuki Sungmin bukan jarinya.

"Aaakkkhhhh…. Appoooo….." mata Sungmin membeliak ketika Kyuhyun mengganti jarinya dengan junior besarnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengulum bibir Sungmin untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Secara perlahan, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sshhh…. Kau nikmathh sayanghhh…." Desah Kyuhyun ketika hole Sungmin mengapit batang besarnya.

"Eunghh…. Ahhh… achhh… ohhh…. Damn….." Racau Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terus mengenjotnya. "Owhh… Kyuuuhhh…."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa nikmat. Ia semakin mendesah ketika Sungmin memilin nipplenya.

"Akhh… ouuccchhh…. Iniiihhhh sakiittt…. Tapi nikmathhh… Kyuuuhhhh…." Lenguh Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika holenya terasa panas dan sakit. Tangannya terus bermain-main didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenjot Sungmin semakin cepat. Mengeluar masukkan batang besarnya dengan gerakan kasar. Ranjang bergoyang seirama dengan hentakan demi hentakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kauuhhh…. Tadi…." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Juga Nakal Kyuuhhh…."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Pinggulnya masih setia bergerak memberikan hujaman di hole Sungmin yang memerah.

"Nakal? Bukannya kau yang nakal eoh?" Kyuhyun menjilat nipple Sungmin. "Menyapa ELF dengan bokongmu yang hanya milikku ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar egois. Tapi Sungmin maklum, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Jika ia sudah mengklaim sesuatu sebagai miliknya, maka orang lain tidak boleh memilikinya.

"Kau ingathh… akkkhhh…. Ketika duet bersama…. Oouucchhh…. Changminie?" Sungmin melenguh, ia meremas punggung Kyuhyun dengan kuat ketika Kyuhyun menghujamkan juniornya semakin kasar. "Ketika Taemin munculhh… ooohhh…. Kyuuuhhh…." Racau Sungmin. "Kau duduk di… pangkuannyaaahhh…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jadi kau cemburu… sshhh…. Oh Ming…." Desah Kyuhyun ketika Hole Sungmin menjepit juniornya.

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin merengut. "Akkhh…. Kau…. Bermesraan denganhhh…. Taemin…."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut. "Tapi itu kan hanya… ochhh…. Fans service… Sayangghhh…"

"Tapiiihhh…. Akkhhhh…. Aku cemburu Kyuuuhhh…." Sungmin kembali merengut. Bukankah Kyuhyun juga salah? Kenapa hanya dia yang dihukum? Yah, walaupun dia menikmati hukuman ini.

"Sudah lah! Lupakan!" Kyuhyun terus menghujamkan batangnya. "Akkhhh….. Ming….. tubuhhmu…. Hangaathhh… dan sempiittthhh…. Eungghhh…. Aku… tidak pernah… bosan denganmu sayang…."

"Ohhh… Kyuuuhhh lebih dalaaammm…!" rengek Sungmin. Ia mengejang ketika Junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitivenya didalam sana. Dengan liar Sungmin menciumi leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas, desahan nakal Sungmin membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, mengeluar masukkan juniornya membuat desahan nakal Sungmin semakin keras.

"Ouhhh… Kyuuuhhh… disanaaahhh…..!" Sungmin menjerit ketika batang besar Kyuhyun berkali-kali menyentuh titik nikmatnya didalam sana. Rasanya tidak bisa dilukiskan.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar didalam sana. Kyuhyun memilin nipple Sungmin, kemudian beralih ke junior Sungmin yang bebas bergoyang kesana kemari. Ia menggenggam junior Sungmin dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Eunghh… ahhh…. Ahhh…. Ahhh….." desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun terus memanjakan juniornya. Sedangkan junior Kyuhyun memanjakan lubangnya.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan juniornya. Batang besarnya serasa dipijat-pijat oleh Hole sempit Sungmin, rasa hangat itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ouchh Kyuuuhhh…. Lebiihhh Cepaatthhh!" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia semakin cepat menusuk-nusuk hole Sungmin. Membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut bergoyang keras seiring dengan hentakan demi hentakan yang ia lakukan.

"Kyuuuhhh aku hampiirrrhhh keluaarrrhhh….."

"Bersama saayanghh….!" Hentakan terakhir yang cukup keras. Cairan itu melesat keluar bersamaan. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin ketika cairan milik kekasihnya itu menyemprot keluar. Dengan rakus ia melumat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang nikmat ketika cairan hangat Kyuhyun memenuh lubangnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Ia masih terengah-engah namun Kyuhyun terus melumat bibirnya.

"Saranghae Minnie-ya." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Nado Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Jangan dikeluarkan!" rengeknya ketika Kyuhyun berniat mengeluarkan sang junior dari dalam sana.

"Waeyo sayang? Kau ingin mengulanginya eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku lelah Kyu, besokkan kita harus kembali ke Korea. Kajja tidur!" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya, ia beralih kebelakang Sungmin. Menarik selimut dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Sementara itu dikamar Eunhyuk.**

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Hyukie-ya?" rungut Donghae, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia berjalan seperti orang linglung.

Eunhyuk memilin-milin ujung kemejanya. "Chagi-ya, apa kau tadi melewati kamar KyuMin?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aniy… wae?" Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Tidurlah disini! Aku menginginkan mu." Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya.

Mata Donghae langsung terbuka lebar. "Yaa, jangan bilang kalau kau mendengar dua orang itu tengah bercinta." Tebak Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk takut. "Aku tadi melewati kamar mereka, suaranya begitu keras."

Donghae terkekeh. "Jadi kau merindukan ku chagi?" ia mendekati Eunhyuk. Membelai wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda. "Sedikit pemanasan sebelum tidur bolehkan sayang." Ia mengedip genit.

Donghae kembali terkekeh. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak tidur malam ini. Aku akan membuat mu mendesah sepajang malam." Donghae menerjang Eunhyuk. Meraup bibir ranum itu dengan kasar.

"Eungghhh… ahhh…." Desah Eunhyuk, mengawali desahan berikutnya yang akan terdengar dari kamarnya.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Kamar Ryeowook.**

"Eunghh… ahhh… Hyuung…. Lebiihhh cepaattthhh….." Ryeowook mengocok-ngocok juniornya dengan cepat.

"Sedikit lagi Baby….." suara Yesung terdengar dari ponsel yang di speakerkan.

"Ahhh Hyuuung…. Juniormu nikmaaattthhh…."

"Ahhh…. Wookie-ya! Lubangmu masiihhh sesempith dulu…."

Ryeowook bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Akhhh Hyuung… aku keluaarrrhhh…." Jeritnya ketika cairan itu keluar dan membasahi tangan serta sepray.

"Akkkhhh…. Hyung juga sayaaang…."

Deru nafas keduanya terdengar cepat. Ryeowook mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Gomawo Yesungie Hyung."

Yesung terkekeh dari seberang sana. "Lain kali jangan mampir-mampir lagi kekamar KyuMin. Kau sendiri yang akan tersiksa."

"Arasseo Hyung! Tadi aku hanya berniat mengecek keadaan Minnie hyung. Tapi aku malah mendengar desahan demi desahan." Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah.

Di Korea sana, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. _Andai aku berada disana, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain Single sayang._

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Kamar Heechul.**

"Aisch Hannie! Aku sudah berada di Beijing tapi kau tidak ingin menemui ku." bibir Heechul terlihat merengut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu Chulli. Tapi besok aku benar-benar sibuk." Ucap Hangeng di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya besok kita harus bertemu! Katakan dimana lokasi syutingmu!"

"Yaa kau kenapa masih egois eoh? Arasseo! Biar besok aku yang menemuimu dihotel."

Heechul menyeringai puas.

"Awas kalau kau tidak datang!" ia memutuskan sambungan telpon sepihak, bisa ia bayangkan Hangeng tengah merengut ditempatnya saat ini. "Aku merindukanmu Hannie-ya." Setetes bening mengalir keluar membasahi pipi Heechul. Dengan gerakan malas ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

**Kamar ZhouRy.**

"Gege, aku tadi berniat kekamar Sungmin hyung. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi ku dengar ada Kyuhyun hyung didalamnya" Ucap Henry. Ia menatap Zhoumi yang tidur disebelahnya. Namja imut itu terpaksa menginap dikamar Zhoumi karena ia takut tidur sendirian.

"Jeongmal? Lalu kau menemui mereka?"

Henry menggeleng. "Mereka terdengar seperti tengah menonton film. Ehh atau bermain game ya?" Henry berpikir sejenak.

"Memang bagaimana suaranya?" Tanya Zhoumi, ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

"Terdengar mendesah, lalu Sungmin hyung bilang lebih cepat Kyuuu… ia disanaaa…. Masukkan Kyuu…." Ia mengernyit. "Bukankah mereka tengah bermain Game ge?" Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan polosnya.

Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Dasar, Henry yang malang dan polos.

"Tidurlah! Besok kita harus kembali ke Korea." Ucap Zhoumi menutup percakapan.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Kamar Shindong.**

"Arasseo Nari-ya, Oppa akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk mu…" Shindong terkekeh mendengar suara Nari kekasihnya diseberang sana.

"Kau tidur lah Oppa! Jangan begadang!" interupsi Nari dengan lembut,

"Ne! kau juga tidur! Arachi!"

"Ne Arasseo!"

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Kamar Kangin.**

"Ne Teukie hyung. Aku tadi benar-benar khawatir melihat kondisi Sungmin. Dia terlihat pucat dan tidak bergairah."

Leeteuk terdengar menarik nafas berat. "Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja disana. Jaga pola makan kalian."

"Ne! kau juga jaga pola makanmu! Aku tidak mau sepulang wamil nanti kau terlihat kurus."

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Bagaimana kabar Magnae kita? Apa dia masih senakal dulu?"

Kangin tertawa. "Bertambah parah Hyung. Tapi kau tenang saja, ada Sungmin yang selalu menenangkan bocah nakal itu."

Leeteuk tertawa. "Ya, Sungmin memang paling bisa menangani Magnae nakal itu."

"Tadi aku berniat mengecek kondisi Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun telah lebih dahulu mengecek keadaannya." Wajah Kangin merona. "Ku jamin besok pagi pasti Sungmin sudah pulih."

Diseberang sana, wajah Leeteuk ikut memerah.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari merambat masuk melalui tirai-tirai. Sungmin merona ketika mengingat percintaannya semalam dengan Kyuhyun. rasanya begitu bahagia.

"Kyuhyunie…" panggil Sungmin lembut. Ia tidak bisa berbalik. Pasalnya junior Kyuhyun masih berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Eunghh…?"

"Bangun! Ini sudah pagi."

Kyuhyun menguap. Ia memeluk Sungmin kemudian menciumi bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Morning yeobo." Kekehnya.

"Morning too… akkkhhh…." Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya didalam sana. Menghujami Hole Sungmin dengan cepat. "Sakit Kyu…" rengek Sungmin. Bibirnya merengut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekali lagi sebelum sarapan?" Kyuhyun beralih menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Ummhh… tapi ini sudah hampir siang Kyu, kita harus segera berkemas…"

"Hanya sebentar Sayang." Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan juniornya.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu, masih sakit…."

"Arasseo.." namun bukannya pelan, Kyuhyun malah menghujami hole Sungmin dengan gerakan kasar. "Ohhh… Miiiinghhh…. Ini masiihhh sempiitthhh sayangghh…"

"Ouhh… Kyuuuuhhh… damn.. it…. Oucchhh…. Fuck…" racau Sungmin.

"Ahhh…. Ssshhh….."

Keduanya kembali bergumul diranjang. Saling mendesah dan meracau. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati hujaman demi hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan. Menghiraukan rasa perih akibat percintaan mereka semalam.

"Lebiihhh cepath Kyuuhhh…." Desah Sungmin, ia semakin menegang ketika Kyuhyun meraih juniornya.

"Mmmhhhh….." desah Kyuhyun, ia menciumi bahu Sungmin, mengulum telinganya lalu menjilati tengkuk namja itu.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh…. Ahhh…. Kyuuuhh…."

"Aku ingin keluar sayang…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Bersama Kyuu…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika cairannya dan cairan Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan. Cairan panas dan lengket itu kembali memenuhi holenya. Sungmin terengah, ia juga merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang ikut terengah di punggung mulusnya yang tengah diciumi namja itu.

"Kajja mandi!" ajak Sungmin.

"Kita melakukannya lagi?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar cerah.

"Jangan Kyu, Hyung tidak mau member lain menunggu kita dengan kesal. Kajja!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berdiri, mengakibatkan junior Kyuhyun ikut terlepas dari dalam holenya. "Hanya mandi!" Sungmin kembali mengingatkan, menghiraukan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang merengut manja.

"Ck, dasar pelit." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Kangin begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki Restoran Hotel.

"Kami kesiangan." Jawab Sungmin. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Heechul, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang merengut karena mereka tidak duduk berdampingan.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru saja muncul dengan senyum cerah mereka.

"Kalian juga kenapa lama?" sungut Kangin.

Heechul hanya melirik sekilas. Ia kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya menyeret-nyeret layar ponsel.

"Kami ketiduran." Jawab Donghae acuh.

"Sungmin hyung, semalam aku kekamar mu." Henry tersenyum cerah, sedangkan wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memucat.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Aku berniat menghampirimu, tapi ku dengar kau dan Kyuhyun hyung tengah bermain Game." Jawab Henry dengan polos.

Semua member mengerjap bingung kecuali Shindong dan Heechul.

"Ah, lupakan soal itu." Ucap Zhoumi. "Henry-ah, habiskan sarapanmu."

Henry ikut mengerut bingung. Dia tidak salah bicarakan? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sepertinya semalam tengah bermain Game. Lalu kenapa wajah Hyungdeulnya jadi memerah?

"Ne Gege." Jawab Henry. Ia memasukkan sereal kemulutnya.

"Hatchiuuu…."

Semua mata menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie!" ucap Sungmin panic.

"Saking bersemangatnya sampai-sampai kau tertular flunya Sungmin." Kekeh Kangin membuat ia tidak selamat dari lemparan sendok yang Kyuhyun pegang.

"Aisch… sudahlah! Kalian bisa menarik perhatian orang." Tegur Heechul kesal, yah walaupun Restoran mulai sepi, hanya ada dua orang tamu yang menikmati sarapan selain mereka. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. "Seseorang yang kalian rindukan telah berada disini." Ia tersenyum pada sosok namja yang memakai topi, syal dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilannya.

Namja itu melangkah mendekati mereka kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalian merindukanku?"

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

Hohoho ide kotor ini muncul ketika melihat pict dan Video SMTown Beijing semalem… mian kalo nggak ngena dihati… mian kalo nggak suka…. Mian kalo endingnya gaje… kkk

Udah pada tau kan siapa yang menghampiri member Super Junior di Restoran?

Yap siapa lagi kalo bukan Uri Hangeng… o

Terakhir…. Suka? Review please?

Sebuah Review merupakan semangat bagi seorang Author….

Bash? Flame? Mending nggak usah Review!


End file.
